The Olympian Games 2: Staring Contest
The Olympian Games 2 Victoria Millers Yeah! You go! Win, Win, Win! I woke up to the sound of cheering girls and drachma coins clinging. What’s going on? ''I got up from my sleeping bag and went out the tent. There I saw the hunters crowding two girls and cheering for them while pulling out drachmas. Seems like a betting game. I walked a little closer to see- ''Whoa their eyes were burning red! I rubbed my eyes to see what they’re trying to do. First, it was a bit blurry, then my vision became clear and the two girls were actually staring at each other. I backed away from the crowd a little. “Staring contest,” a voice whispered behind my ear. I immediately did what my instincts told me and grabbed the person’s hand, twisted the person’s arm backwards, unsheathed my hunting knife and pressed it against the person’s throat. Unfortunately, she escaped my grip –clumsy me. “Victoria Millers! Easy on the neck!” the person said. She faced me and in was- “Oh my gods, I am so sorry, Katelyn!” I apologized. Katelyn Asher, my best friend, has been with me for a long time now. “Wait, what you said ‘Staring contest’, right?” I asked Katelyn. “Yeah,” she replied. “How long has this thing been going on?” “About five minutes ago. C’mon, let’s see!” She gripped my wrist and dragged me back to the crowd. I saw some familiar faces in the crowd, such as Tanya, the girl with the frizzy kind of curly hair and cheeky personality, Jessica, the wannabe Lieutenant, Pearl, another ''Lieutenant wannabe, and some other hunters. “Wow, we are seriously bored,” I stated. Now I know hunter are supposed to hunt non-stop but c’mon. Lady Artemis and Thalia '(A/N: Thalia is an OC. Not Thalia the canon character) 'aren’t here right now and we don’t have anything to do. Plus, Rhea seems to enjoy the idea of doing nothing. Some assistant lieutenant, right? “Whose side are you on?” Tanya asked in her high-pitched while pulling out some drachmas from her jean pocket. “What?” I asked. “Beatrice’s side or Henna’s? I’m on Bea’s side so you better be on my side or else you’re gonna be loosin’,” she replied. “Haha, kidding!” She giggled so cute like a chipmunk or some kind of rodent with high pitched voice. “But seriously,” she changed her mood from giggly to serious. “Uh, I’m on neutral?” I said. “Well that sucks.” And everybody continued cheering and betting on their teams. The game’s interesting at first because of the whole suspense thingy, but now, it’s kinda boring. So I was about to turn my way back to my tent. Suddenly, a silver glow shone and faded. “Ah, what a beautiful day, right ladies?” a loud echo-ey voice said. We all turned our attention to the person, I mean, ''god. “Lord Hermes,” Rhea, the assistant Lieutenant started, “What an unexpected arrival.” I flinched when she said that. I had absolutely no idea she was behind me the whole time. I gave way to Rhea and backed away. Anywho, Hermes’ outfit today was kinda odd. He wore his jogging outfit, that I usually see him in, while wearing his mailman hat and bag. “What’s your purpose here, Lord Hermes?” Rhea asked. “What’s my purpose here?” Hermes repeated, “Now what was ''my purpose here?” He scratched his chin while thinking. “Ah, that’s right!” he glowed –literally. He cleared his throat and said, “Ladies and uh- ladies! I bring news from Mount Olympus! This year upcoming Olympian Games is coming up and your lady, Artemis, has requested me to announce her champion this year!” Her ''champion? Okay, this is getting serious. I backed away just a little bit more just for the sake of not getting chosen. I mean, what if it’s random? What if she just eenie meenie her champion? I mean, I can ''get chosen and that is ''not ''what I would want right now. “So for her champion, I show you,” Hermes said as he pulled out a golden envelope from his mailman bag, “The Olympian Games invitation!” He opened the envelope and cleared his throat -''again- and said, “Artemis’ champion for this Games is........ Valerie Montgomery!” Huh, that’s weird. I don’t remember someone named Valerie Montgomery from the Hunters before. “Uh, Lord Hermes,” Rhea raised her hand, “I don’t think anyone from here are named Valerie Montgomery.” “Really?” Hermes took another look at the envelope and scanned it. “Oh. Oh this is the wrong one. Oops!” He snapped his fingers and a mail van shimmered into existence. “Ah, my van,” Hermes said as he walked into the back of the van and opened it. He threw himself in the van and tried to find the letter. He was probably having a hard time looking for it since the van started shaking and some packages and papers went flying out of the van. The shaking stopped and things stopped flying out. I guess he found what he was looking for. And I was right. He got out of his van and came with a golden envelope with silver linings and a deer stamp. “Okay, I am now sure that this ''is the one,” Hermes assured. He opened the envelope and got the letter inside. He cleared his throat and started, “So this year’s Artemis’ champion is...................... VICTORIA MILLERS!” What?! Me?! Why?! WHAT?! “Victoria Millers? Is she here?” “Torie,” Katelyn poked me, “Torie!” Was I just called? “I’m sorry what?” I blanked out. “Here’s Victoria, Lord Hermes,” Rhea pushed me forward. “Ah, so ''you’re ''Victoria. Come with me, please,” Hermes showed me to an unused tent. I had no choice but to follow. I looked back at Katelyn who was giving me grins and thumbs-ups. I sighed and followed Hermes inside. “Victoria Millers,” Hermes started, “you sure must be a trained and seasoned hunter to be Artemis’ champion.” I didn’t notice he said anything at first because my mind was so distracted by the facts that a.) I am not suitable to be Artemis’ champion b.) why didn’t Lady Artemis choose the better ones like Rhea or even Jessica an c.) WHAT DID I DO?! “Huh, what?” I asked. I walked forward and didn’t notice an overgrown root before me. Naturally, I tripped. Hermes chuckled, “You’re the clumsy one in the bunch, aren’t you?” “Isn’t it obvious?” I replied. “I’m no competition material. Surely there’s a mistake somehow.” “Nope, it really says in this letter that ‘Victoria Millers will be my champion for this year’s Olympian Games’ from Artemis.” He showed me the letter that confirmed it. “So I have no choice,” I hopelessly said. “Don’t loose hope!” Hermes cheered, “You still got a long way to go!” I snorted, “I thought I lost it when you called my name the first time.” “Which reminds me, Artemis asked me to give to you.” He clapped his hands twice and a rectangular box appeared out of nowhere and landed on his hands. He got his clipboard from his bag and gave it to me. He also offered me his pen. Ooh, it’s a click-pen! I love clicky pens. “Sign here, please,” He pointed at the dotted lines. Just as I was about to sign the pen, I heard a female-voice in my head. ''Watch the tail, Missy. It’s precious. She said. Do you have rats in that box? A male voice added. I looked where those voices were coming from. And then I saw the pen. “Gah!” I nearly let go of the pen. “Careful with George and Martha,” Hermes warned. “The snakes from your caduceus?” I asked. He nodded. Well this pen is interesting. “Okay then,” I signed on the dotted line and gave back the pen and clipboard to Hermes. He gave me the box and I carefully shook the box. It reminds me of the times I was still with my father on Christmas day and I tried to guess what was in the box. This is making me nostalgic. So I opened the box and Ooh. It’s shiny. I pulled out the content and it was beautiful. So beautiful I wanted to cry, but I’m not doing that. Not in here though. “A new bow!” I exclaimed. “Mailed by Artemis,” Hermes added. I checked the box to see if there’s anything more inside and there was. A matching silver quiver and a transparent bag of silver and celestial bronze arrow tips! This. Is. The. BEST! Maybe there are ''some perks of being some god’s champion. “Is there anything left inside other than those things?” Hermes asked. I checked and there was still one left. It wasn’t as grand as the others. It was just a little silver box. Now I’m sure that there are nothing left in the box. “What’s this?” I asked. “Open it,” Hermes said. He talks like my dad. I’m seriously nostalgic now. Before I opened the box, I thought it would be something grand like a crystal or a gem or something pretty, but when I ''did, it was just a piece of paper. I read the contents and it said: Dear Torie, '' ''You got my mail! It’s good. I just hope you got this in time before the games I expect, or else Hermes will have to answer to my anger. Use my gift wisely. It will be your choice of weapon for the games. You will need it. I shall see you in the games and I will want to see you use this weapon. I made it myself. '' ''Good luck, I am on your favor. '' ''-Artemis Well that sums it up. “Oh, look at the time, I should get going now. More demigods to attend to,” Hermes said. He hurriedly left the tent before I could say, ‘Thank you!’. So now I’m left with my new weapon and a letter from Artemis. I sighed and got my new bow, quiver and arrow heads. I opened the curtains and AH! I got mobbed with confetti.